The present inventors have proposed an electronic circuit that carries out communications by inductive coupling between substrates to be stacked and mounted via coils formed by wiring on the substrates of LSI (Large Scale Integration) chips (refer to Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Literature 1] JP 2005-228981 A